My Favorite Enemy
by Keira Higurashi
Summary: Of all the times to move it was in the middle of my high school junior year . . ." ". . . I hated my school, just not as much as the guys that were in it. . ." Edward Cullen and his gang of jocks rule the school . . . before Bella Swan came that is. AU
1. PREFACE

**A/N My 13****th**** fic. This is all in Bella's POV, unless I get some requests for another POV. Hope you like!! Review afterwards!**

PREFACE

Of all times to move, it was in the middle of my high school junior year.

It was great . . . just, _perfect_.

I would be leaving my friends (although I was kind of unpopular), leaving my teachers (yet, they hated me), and . . . well, maybe moving wasn't _too_ bad.

But I still loved the location. A clean slate was tempting, but I enjoyed the heat of Phoenix all the more.

And after all that time in the sun . . . you'd think I'd be tan. Oh, _good one_.

I am an Albino for all everyone knows.

Stepping off the plane, Forks was a complete downer from the start.

It was rainy.

It was cold.

And all in all, I hated it.

Just not as much as I hated my school . . . and the guys that were in it.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Enjoy!! Just don't think I own Twilight!!!**

Bella's POV

Let's start on a high note, shall we?

Charlie left me alone so I could have some privacy, God bless him.

I was thankful, and ate my breakfast in silence, which was quite an accomplishment if I were with my mother.

The car Charlie had given me the day before was old, but just my style.

Indestructible.

The only thing about it was the thing was loud. You could hear it from Japan, I bet.

School was kind of hard to find, considering it was covered by trees. The sign was the only thing that told me it was a school. It wasn't like I expected it to be, perks of a small town I guess.

I closed the car door after me and slung my bag over my shoulder. I shivered a bit. It was winter after all, and in Forks, that was going to mean snow. I dreaded that day . . . my socks were too.

I was immediately stopped in the front entrance by a large crowd . . . of screaming girls.

I tapped one of their shoulders. She whipped around. "What do you want?"

"Um . . . what's happening up there?" I asked.

"Where have _you_ been for the past century? It's obviously Edward 'Hottie' Cullen and his gang of jocks!" The girl exclaimed. She quickly went back to gawking at the center of the crowd.

I started standing on the balls of my feet to try to see, but it was a failed attempt. I started walking towards the door, but a whole lot of people gasped. I turned around to see what had happened, but was much too shocked to speak.

No wonder he was called a "Hottie" . . .

Bronze hair, pale, muscular, and beautiful gold eyes . . . I'm afraid to admit he tugged on my heart without even speaking. But just as quickly as he had lured me in, he quickly ruined it all together.

"Hey, you're in my way."

"You've got feet don't you? You move." I retorted, and whipped around, entering my new building.

Another thing I'm afraid to admit is . . . I felt pretty smug. All I know from that one girl screaming in my face was that I was going to get a fan girl mob knocking on my door. It was only sensible since I did smash the subject of their love's pride.

First period, English, sucked. Pretty badly, I might add. First, the teacher _had_ to make me introduce myself. I already hated English. I don't know why he had to ruin it even further. Second, I tripped in front of the whole class. And finally, when I got the reading list for the semester, I had already read all of them, which practically bored me to death.

Second was okay. Time passed quickly, and it was lunch. I was in the awkward situation you always see in movies. It was a classic 'girl-needs-to-find-a-table-to-sit-at'.

Unfortunately, the only seat that was left was by that one girl that had screamed in my face earlier on. I would've gladly went outside in the freezing cold if it meant I didn't have to sit with her.

But since no one took any sympathy or pity on me, I had to go sit at that cursed table. "Uh, hi . . . can I sit here?"

One of the guys (I think he was in my second period) smiled at me and nodded. I tried to smile back, but of course it didn't come out right. I ended up just sitting there, picking at my food and trying to ignore that one girl who was inches away from me.

Right after I had actually started eating something, someone had elbowed me into my tray.

"Who . . . ?" I looked up and came face to face with . . .


End file.
